Avatar: The Legend of Torin
by DinosaurBatman
Summary: 157 years have passed since the end of the 100 year war. In a time where much technological advancements have been made since the reign of Avatar Korra, the world looks very different. However, like the changing of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar begins anew. Follow 18 year old Torin, of the mighty Earth Kingdom, as he journeys the world meeting new friends on the way.
1. Episode 1: A new adventure

_Fire, air, water, earth. For a long time now, the three nations have enjoyed uninterrupted peace and harmony thanks to the valiant efforts of Avatars Aang and Korra. The history books are filled with the epic saga's of their adventures, and tells of their numerous triumphs over evil. They say that when in great times of need, only the Avatar, master of all four elements can once again bring about balance to the world. My grandpa Rinzen raised me since I was a baby and trained me in the art of bending. He always says that one day I too will be the hero the world needs. When that day comes, I'll be ready. I am the Avatar after all._

A dense jungle thick with vines and scrub shields the forest floor from any possibility of sunlight, making it difficult to see. Torin races frantically through the bush weaving between trees as he seems to be chased by a mysterious shadow. Out of nowhere, a giant tree branch falls directly in his path. Without time to think, Torin thrusts his palms toward the ground forcing a sharp gust of wind downwards. Propelling himself over the branch in a somersault, he lands safely on the other side. Coming to an open clearing, he stops to face his pursuer still lurking in the shadows, in a battle-ready position. Poised with unrelenting composure, he blasts two balls of fire from the knuckle his fists towards a rustling bush. While temporarily distracted, from the opposite direction, a bushel of fruit comes hurdling through the air toward him. Torin quickly reacts by bringing one arm up as a guard, summoning a wall of earth to his side and then kicking it toward the attacker. Suddenly, as quickly as the last onslaught came, the sound of a slow creaking fills the air. A tree is coming down over him, but noticing a puddle nearby, Torin quickly alters his stance and bends the water skyward slicing the giant tree down the middle. It's then that Torin is able to clearly see the outline a shadow in the sky as if flying overhead. With his limbs occupied and his guard down, there's nothing he can do as he's thumped to the ground. He screams.

"Kira, ah you got me! You win." Torin laughs.

On top of him stands a gorilla-wolf pup proudly claiming her victory over the Avatar. Torin giggles and fusses about as Kira licks his face.

"Look Kira, up there! It's smoke. We're almost home." Torin smiled. "C'mon girl, grandpa's probably worried about us." He said.

Kira replies with a loud bark and off they went once again.

"Grandpa Rinzen, we're back!" Torin yelled, as he entered the small cottage. "Grandpa?" He said softly.

"Out here!" a voiced beckoned from behind the house.

The ground quakes as Torin investigates the scene. As he came around to the back, there stood an elderly man stomping the land beneath him, earthbending large trenches through an empty cornfield.

"Torin, my boy! You've been training I see. Come. Tell me of your travels over some hot tea. It's Jasmine." He smiled, as he sat on an old tree stump where a hot kettle had already been brewed.

Without hesitation, Torin wildly starts telling his tales of triumph and hardship as if rambling on about an epic action movie. There's mention of a rampaging heard of elephant-mandrill, being hunted down by a hungry platypus-bear, and even going toe to toe with a sabre-toothed moose-lion. Torin's enthusiasm is accompanied by Kira's own re-enactment of the story, howling and banging her chest with her giant fists. All the while, Rinzen stares off into the distance smiling as if his mind is elsewhere.

"So, I guess you're pretty strong now? Care to show me what you've learned, in combat with your old grandpa?" Rinzen interrupts.

Torin cheekily smiles out the side of his mouth. Standing only feet away from each other, ready for battle they take their stances. Silence suffocates the still air. A sudden whistle of wind signals a spark in each of their eyes and suddenly their spar begins with Torin leading the charge. Without remorse, Torin throws everything he has at Rinzen using all the elements he has at his disposal. Fire, air, water, and earth are hurled in numerous forms in an attempt to bring Rinzen to his knees. Frustrated at the lack of results received from his vicious onslaught, Torin focuses his energy to the tips of his fingers where they begin to spark and sputter. In a flash of blue light, he fires a deathly shot of lightning toward Rinzen only to have it redirected to the ground by a thin rod of earth, covered in a dull lustre.

"If you're able to concentrate on certain minerals within the earth, you can summon and bend them at will. In this case, I was able to use conductive metallic compounds to redirect your lightning and neutralize it in the earth." Rinzen explains. "Speaking of your lightning, it's a little sloppy and scatters everywhere. You must focus Torin. Now let's test your defence." He continues.

In a new scene with Rinzen taking the lead, boulders in massive quantities are tossed through the air as the earth shakes. The entire surrounding landscape is altered as he moves the ground beneath Torin, finally bringing him off balance. Carefully observing Torin's uncoordinated movements, Rinzen calculates his own steps, waiting for an opening and striking Torin to the ground with one last earthbending attack. Rising to one knee with the look of agony on his face, Torin lifts his right arm to eye level. Sheets of corrugated iron leaning up against the back wall of the house begin to rattle when suddenly they fly into the battlefield. The metal sheets wrap themselves around Rinzen and lock into place rendering him immobilized as Torin closes his fist.

"You're not the only one who can bend metal old man." Torin says confidently. "I forgot to mention that on our travels, Kira and I came across an old abandoned refining mill. With lots of metal lying around, we stayed there a few days while I mastered metalbending on my own." He smiled.

"Very resourceful Torin, you've done well my boy." Rinzen replied, happy with Torin's improvements. "However, encasing a stronger, more experienced metalbender than yourself in an impenetrable suit of armour may not have been the wisest course of action."

As quickly as he was incapacitated, Rinzen smashes his arms free of the iron casing and proceeds to bend it around himself into a more suitable combat-ready outfit. Stunned and tired from the amount energy it took to move that much metal, Torin stands motionless as Rinzen slowly walks toward him. Trying to regain composure, Torin musters the last of his strength firing a full on frontal assault of elemental power. Like it was nothing more than a gentle breeze, Rinzen deflects all of Torin's attacks with the aid his new armoured suit. Using up all of his available energy, Torin falls only to be caught in the arms of his grandpa Rinzen.

"You did well my boy, but remember there are many ways you can use the elements to your advantage. Even new types of bending are a possibility." Rinzen smiled.

Confused and exhausted, Torin sighs.

"I'll beat you one day, old man." He giggled.

They both began to laugh as Torin regained enough strength to stand.

Later that afternoon, Rinzen sends Torin and Kira out to gather fresh leechi nuts for brewing lychee tea, in the woods. After hours of collecting a large bag of leechi nuts, Kira notices smoke in the sky, more than usual, coming from the direction of their home. She barks at Torin to get his attention.

"What is it girl?" He asks. Torin looks up and notices the smoke. "What's grandpa doing? C'mon girl let's go find out." He says. Forgetting the bag of leechi nuts, they bolt off trailing back home.

A strange smell overwhelms the area as they get closer to the edge of the forest. Nothing prepares them for the sight of their house almost completely burned to the ground. Emotions build up in Torin's eyes as he calls out to Rinzen screaming his name, hoping for a reply. When none is given, he helplessly falls to his knees watching the last flames consume their house. Kira tries to comfort him by wiping his tears and curling herself up in his lap as the night flies by. Hours pass until all that is left are ashes in the dew of the morning. Bringing himself to his feet, Torin searches through the ruins. Sniffing around, Kira notices something amongst the soot and leftover brick. Torin investigates further, holding it in his hands and brushing off the ash, presenting a badge.

"I've seen this seal before, Kira, in one of grandpa's books. It's the emblem for the order of the White Lotus. But why would it be here?" He ponders. "Maybe they know what happened to grandpa Rinzen! They have a headquarters south of here in the great city of Ba Sing Se. We don't have a car, but our legs work just fine! You up for a new adventure, girl?" Torin yells aloud.

Kira replies with a loud, distinguished bark as she vigorously wags her long fluffy tail at the idea. Gathering what they can from the wreckage, their journey begins.

Meanwhile, in an executive office of Ba Sing Se, a man of obvious prestige in a black suit stands staring out of a large glass window of a multi-storied building. When the mysterious man hears a knock at his door, he orders them in.

"We have him sir." The man at the door says.

No reply is given by the figure at the window. Only a dark seedy smile is all he manages to conjure as the door is closed behind him.

End.


	2. Episode 2: Onward, to Ba Sing Se!

_Fire, air, water, earth. Only the Avatar can master all four elements, and bring balance to the world._

Coming across a small township on their way to Ba Sing Se, Torin and Kira stop at a nearby store for supplies. Noticing the desolation, Torin asks the store clerk where everyone had gone.

"Ever since the Li and Kung families moved into town, their gangs have ruled these streets with an iron fist for years, competing for territory. Everyone's too frightened to come out of their homes for too long." The clerk says.

"What do they want with this town? It doesn't look like much." Torin replies.

"Well, you see the Li's are a family of firebenders, and the Kung's are a family of earthbenders. This area is known for its rare minerals and so both families own refining mills throughout this land making them terribly rich. They have their own borders, but recently one of the Li family's newly constructed factories was destroyed in the northern mountains only a few days ago. Naturally, the Li family blames the Kung family as there's been evidence of metalbending at the scene. Come to think of it, it doesn't make any sense why the Kung family would want to do such a thing. There's barely anything up there. Hmmm..." The clerk explains.

Thinking back over his time out in the wilderness with Kira, Torin remembers that he was also in the northern mountains only a few days ago. In fact, he had even discovered what seemed to be an abandoned factory as well. Suddenly realising that not only was he was wrong in assuming that it was old and abandoned, but rather the factory he came across may have just been in construction and that it was he who had destroyed it while training for metalbending. Without letting on about his revelation, Torin quickly thanks the kind man for his services and scurries off down a nearby ally way. Awkwardly laughing with embarrassment, he attempts to calm himself.

"Don't give me that look. How was I supposed to know?" Torin says to Kira, as she stares at him blankly.

Knowing what he must do Torin stands with his fist clenched.

"C'mon girl, we have to help these people end this." He said aloud.

At that moment, the sound of a large explosion attracts their undivided attention. As they rush toward a familiar smell of thick smoke, they are able to see the remnants of a small building reduced to rubble in the distance. In a flash, Torin hears a loud scream of laughter and is forced to bend almost completely over backwards as a boy of about 15 years old leaps overhead in a hurry. Catching only a glance, Torin notices that the boy is almost entirely covered in strange metal contraptions until he disappears out of sight once again. Suddenly, Torin crashes to the ground as someone viciously thumps into him from behind. Attempting to recover, Torin turns over to see a young girl not that much younger than he, sitting on the pavement rubbing her head. Frustrated, the young girl slams her fist on the ground demanding to know if Torin had seen where the other young boy had gone. Torin remains speechless staring at her as the she unleashed a series of verbal abuse. With her long straight black hair and hint of a fringe beneath a woollen beanie, Torin finds himself unable to move.

"Are you listening to me!" The girl shouts. "Useless." She mutters under her breath.

Noticing another female presence, Kira growls at the young woman.

"Oh, sorry I'm Torin and this Kira. Nice to meet you." Torin smiled awkwardly, holding out his hand.

Kira turns away with her nose pointed to the sky. Staring at Torin with disbelief, the girl doesn't return the offer.

"You didn't hear a thing I just said did you?" She asks. "Figures. I'm Zizi. So, wanna tell me what you're doing getting in the way of people chasing after lunatic arsonists?" She continues.

"Sorry about that." Torin stutters and laughs, as Kira shows her jealousy. "We just came to see what all the commotion was about." He replies.

"Well, all the commotion, as you put it just ran straight past you and you let him get away!" Zizi says with a condescending tone.

Picking themselves up, Torin notices that even on such a hot day, every inch of Zizi's body is covered with clothing, but her face.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Torin asks.

"I'm fine. Worry about what you're wearing jungle man." Zizi scoffs.

Torin looks down at his worn out traditional Earth Kingdom outfit.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Torin asks, baffled.

"Nothing, if you live with a pack of wild skunk-bears." Zizi replies.

Cautiously, Torin smells his shirt only to be thrown back as if hit by a train.

"Hey, can you earthbend?" Zizi quickly interrupts.

"Uhh, sure." Torin replies with a smile.

"Good, because you owe me and I have a job for you." Zizi says with an evil twinkle in her eye.

Later that night, Zizi leads Torin to the roof of a large warehouse outside one of the town's local refining mills. Curious as to why they are sneaking around in the dead of night, Torin questions himself as to why he agreed to this in the first place. Reaching the top, they're able to peer through a sky window at what seems to be a meeting of two parties. Unable to hear what's going on, Torin takes the opportunity to find out what's really going on.

"So, what exactly are we doing here again? And why did I have to leave Kira behind with the store clerk?" He asks softly.

"Down there, those are the Li and Kung families." Zizi replies.

"You mean the big bad firebending and earthbending families whose gangs rule this town with an iron fist! Torin mutters.

Zizi replies only with an awkward expression, staring at Torin with confusion.

"Well, rumour has it the Kung family is making an offering to the Li family in the form of a rare jewel. An ancient family rune passed down the Kung family for generations... We're going to steal it." Zizi continues.

"What!" Torin screams, as Zizi forces him to duck down. "Are you crazy?" He whispers.

"I managed to stake out their operation this morning at the warehouse in town. I was about to make my move before that brat with the metal suit showed up and destroyed the place. I need you to create a distraction by rattling some rocks over at that refining mill just there. They're all so paranoid about all their factories, it'll give me a chance to get in there, swipe the jewel, and get out before they come back. Are we clear?" Zizi ordered.

A strange combination of fear and inspiration compels Torin to nod his head in agreement, before the rumble of an explosion is felt coming from inside the warehouse. As the resulting dust lingers, a familiar psychotic laughter is heard amongst the cloud. In the confusion, the Li and Kung families stand at the ready. Suddenly, a large rock is hurled through the air taking out one of the gangsters.

"An earthbender?" One of the Kung family members says aloud.

Out of nowhere, a stream of water blasts through the dust which is quickly followed by a ball of fire, striking down two more people. Now standing in fear, both families tremble as a shadow appears out of the darkness.

"It's the Avatar!" Someone shouts, as his knees wobble.

"The Avatar? That's impossible!" Torin whispers.

"I know that laugh." Zizi replies, as she clenches her fist.

"We have to help them!" Torin shouts.

Another explosion quakes the building as more dust is kicked up, engulfing everyone inside. No longer able to see anything, Zizi grits her teeth as she slides into the warehouse through the window, ordering Torin to follow. Without hesitation, Torin does as he's told.

"We have to find that jewel." Zizi says to Torin, as they land.

Not wanting to reveal his identity as the Avatar by clearing out the dust, Torin asks how they'd be able to find anything in amongst the thick cloud.

"Leave that to me jungle boy. Hold on to your pants." Zizi replies with a confident grin on her face.

With Torin utterly confused, Zizi thrusts her arm out directly ahead with her palm open. Like magic, a blast of wind clears a small tunnel through the dust as Torin stands in awe, jaw-dropped, catching dirt in his mouth. As Torin coughs, Zizi proceeds to look for the jewel.

"She's an airbender!" Torin says to himself, in shock.

Following after Zizi, Torin hears screams of pain through the dust. Pausing, he calls out to Zizi asking her stop so they can help rescue the people from whatever it is attacking them.

"We find the jewel first!" Zizi scoffs.

More screaming is heard, before everything suddenly goes completely silent. Torin begins to worry. Suddenly, out of nowhere a boy scurries straight through Zizi's path, between her and Torin. Split seconds later, the same boy slowly walks backwards into the path once again. Confused, the young boy scratches his head at the anomaly of the tunnel. Torin observes closer, suddenly realising who he is.

"It's that brat from today, the one who blew up the last warehouse!" Zizi shouted angrily. "You ruined a perfectly good heist this morning!" She continues, quickly advancing on the boy.

"Oh hey! I know you." The boy smiles. "You're the girl with the tattoo's and the greasy hair." He says.

"Greasy hair!" Zizi screams, wide-eyed.

Zizi runs directly for the boy relentlessly before jumping in the air with a closed fist. Coming down over the boy, Zizi directs a powerful punch at him, missing only by inches as he jumps backward, landing within reach of Torin.

"Who're you?" The boy asks Torin. "You look funny. Are you from outta town? What's your name? Are you from Republic City? What're you wearing?" He continues, baffled by Torin's presence.

"Keep still you little brat!" Zizi shouts in a rage.

Noticing Zizi build up for another attack, the boy reacts by quickly hiding behind Torin. Without time to realise what's happening, Torin stands dumbfounded as Zizi blows the both of them into a nearby wall, clearing out all the dust in the process. The uncoordinated blast of wind reveals numerous people in the building to be either knocked out or tied up. The few remaining Li and Kung family members left standing are thrown into shock by the attack, as three strangers stand before them. Noticing their fellow family members scattered throughout the warehouse, they begin to deal out a series vicious attacks of earth and fire against the three teenagers. Quickly taking action without regard for his identity, Torin blocks the attacks summoning walls of earth, before rising into mid-air over a small tornado.

"This ends now! No more." Torin says aloud.

Witnessing the power of the true Avatar, everyone in the room ceases up.

"This town now falls under the protection of me, Avatar Torin! The Li and Kung families would be wise to remember it." Torin says sternly. "Now take your family and leave." He continues.

The two families waste no time in gathering all they can and vacating the area, leaving nothing behind. As Torin powers down returning to the ground, both the boy and Zizi approach him.

"That was totally wicked!" The boy shouts. "How'd you do that?" He asks.

"He's the Avatar." Zizi says calmly.

"Mhm, mhm. The Avatar, of course! That's so awsesome!... What's an Avatar?" The boy asks again.

Zizi looks at him in disbelief, before she quickly motions her palm toward her forehead.

"Idiot." She mutters.

"My name is Torin." Torin says.

"And I'm Tobi, Mr. Avatar sir!" The boy replies.

Tobi enthusiastically explains how he had been looking for a pair of identical motorbikes that were taken from him by the Li family a few days ago. He was looking for them this morning in a warehouse owned by the Li's, but to no avail. When he was discovered at the scene, he explains how he attempted a quick get away by distracting them with a small bomb. His small bomb however, obviously turned out to be a not so small bomb and ended up blowing the entire place to smithereens. He eventually ended up following the Li family to a warehouse where he then decided to try out his new automated flamethrower and hydro-pump, which finally leads them to now.

"Then how did you manage to toss the rock?" Torin asks.

"Ooo a nifty invention that is. I call it... arm!" Tobi shouts.

Upon closer inspection, Torin notices that Tobi's entire left arm is made of metal. A fully functional bionic prosthesis is placed where his arm should be. Not only that, but both arms accommodate some sort of tube, each leading to a backpack sized capsule behind his shoulders. Tobi explains how half is filled with water that gets pumped out one arm on command, and the other half is fuel for the flamethrower on the other arm. Torin is intrigued by every detail of his contraptions, while Zizi rolls her eyes, as she gets bored.

"That's all very nice, but what about my jewel?" Zizi interrupts. "You owe me a priceless artefact Avatar Torin." She says condescendingly.

"I can't, I'm on my way to Ba Sing Se to find out what happened to my grandpa." Torin replies.

"In that case, I'm coming with you. You're not getting away with that one." Zizi firmly states.

In Torin's excitement, he turns to ask if Tobi would also like to join them, only to find he has already disappeared as quickly as he had blown through the wall.

"I guess it's just us then." Torin mumbles.

As they make their way out the large warehouse doors, Zizi asks if Torin was serious about what he said earlier to the Li and Kung families.

"No." He replies. "But by the time they find out, the townspeople will already have reclaimed this area."

As Zizi responds with a smile, they hear the rumbling of an engine coming from outside. Making reappearance, Tobi pulls in riding on what seems to some sort of motorcycle.

"Ain't she a beauty? Tech'd her out myself." Tobi smiles. "I found it out back with the other one. If you grab it, we can use them to take us to Ba Sing Se!" He continues ecstatically, as Torin stares in amazement.

With Zizi on one bike, and Tobi and Torin on the other, they set their sites for Ba Sing Se.

"You girls ready for this?" Zizi asks with a smile on her face.

"Onward, to Ba Sing Se!" Torin replies proudly.

Without warning, Tobi fires up the engine and speeds off into the distance with Torin barely holding on, and tears in his eyes.

"Hey, what about your gorilla-wolf thing?" Zizi shouts.

"Kira? Kiraaaaaaaa!" Torin cries out, as Tobi lets out another psychotic laugh.

End.


End file.
